ixallia_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonborn
Overview Long ago, on a small peninsula, not long after the sundering of the Elven empire, a small faction became the target of a horde of orcs out for blood. Fighting a losing war against the green skins, these elves used what magic they had left and broke off their little corner of the world from the mainland. Most believed this reckless action was the end of them, and it nearly was, for troubles did not end there. Now facing dwindling resources, new environmental dangers, and creatures from the deep below the waves, all hope seemed to fade. That is, until something descended from the sky. A large ball of fire struck the new island with such force that it shook even the tallest tower to ruin. Upon investigation, the elves found a massive dragon locked in combat with what appeared to be a terrifying demon. They dragon's wounds were so great that it could not fly, but still appeared that neither of them had the upper hand against the other. Without a second thought, a lone elf, just a girl, with house or title, only a spear, aided the dragon. The two together defeated the demon. The creature was no mere dragon but a god, and dying. But as thanks, it wished to know her name, and offer a pact. The girl, Aradis, agreed She would bear the dragon god's child, in exchange, it would bless with with its power and use what strength it had to protect them. Aradis agreed, and the dragon god died. Its power flooded out, causing the small rock to expand into a massive island nation, encircled by turbulent storms and a magical barrier that would shield them from the dangers beyond. This power also flowed through the people, blessing them with draconic power. They would call themselves, the Dragonborn, and Aradis would be their Dragon Queen Present For thousands of years, the Dragonborn have enjoyed a peace and prosperity many in the world would never know. But this has not made them soft. Despite being hidden from mortal eyes, they would be hunted by the demons that served their now slain lord. The constant wars with the forces of darkness have made the Dragonborn strong. But each victory has also made them arrogant. They have come to view the other races and kingdoms as weak children, and that only they have the strength that none other possess. And honestly, that's kind of true. But it wasn't the Dragonborn alone that defeated the darkness when it came in full force. While they hate to admit it, they alliance of humans, Elves, and Dwarves proved to be quite impressive. Nonetheless, they refused to continue the alliance, preferring their isolation. Today, diplomacy and trade with the Dragonborn is weird. They don't mind visiting, but they don't like to be visited. They have weird requirements for almost everything, or its nothing at all, and no one wants to get on their bad side. Despite this, there is the rare occasion when a Dragonborn wonders into a guild hall and demands to be an adventurer. Appearance The Dragonborn appear as Elves with draconic traits. They are larger, and more muscular that most other races, normally with a darker skin tone and light coloured hair ranging from white to light brown. Black hair is rare, and viewed as "exotic" among their people. They come in many hues, and appear normal at first, but when angered, the pupils dilate like a dragon's. Most Dragonborn have horns of some form, resembling the type of dragon they draw their power from. Some can even grow long talons instead of nails, or possess a reptilian tail. Others have smooth scales patterned through their body, reminiscent of stripes on a great cat.